


Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “So?” - asked Aaron. - “What is it?”“What? Why do you guys think I want something? Can't I just compliment on my husband's beautiful...”“Quit it Robert.” - he laughed – “Just tell me.”“Fine.” - he sighed. - “There's a client, and he invited me and a plus one for a dinner party.”Or...Apparently Robert has an agenda, and he tries to succeed





	Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” \- asked Robert after they finished dinner. 

“He wants something.” - whispered Liv to Aaron, who was already smirking. 

“I know, but let him speak.” - he smiled at his husband. 

“Alright I really don't care so, I'm off to my room. Just don't kill each other.” - said Liv as she headed up the stairs. 

“So?” - asked Aaron. - “What is it?”

“What? Why do you guys think I want something? Can't I just compliment on my husband's beautiful...”

“Quit it Robert.” - he laughed – “Just tell me.”

“Fine.” - he sighed. - “There's a client, and he invited me and a plus one for a dinner party.” 

“But you're not working for the haulage anymore... don't you remember? Your little scheme with Nicola? Ring any bell?” 

“Yeah, but Mr Fowler is... well let's just say him and Nicola didn't get along well. She almost blew the whole contract last time.” 

“So? You're still _“fired”_. What about Graham?”

“Nicola's taking care of that. He's so out of it, he doesn't know anything about the business, or the contracts.”

“Are you sure it's safe?” - he asked looking at Robert. 

“Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going..... with you?”

“Why do you need me there? You know I hate these fancy business dinners.” - he said rolling his eyes. 

“I know, but.... please! It's gonna be dead boring...”

“Cheers! So you want me to bore myself to death as well?”

“Come on, help me out here!” - begged Robert. 

“What's in it for me?”

“Anything you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.” - said Robert, maybe a little too quickly. 

“You must be desperate” - laughed Aaron. 

“I am actually, yeah.”

“And this..... Mr...”

“Mr Fowler.”

“Yeah him... erm... does he know that you're not gonna bring your lovely wife?”

“You mean is he a homophobic prick?”

“Basically... yeah. Because there's no way I'm gonna...”

“No, I mean yeah! I mean no!”

“What?”

“No he's not homophobic, and yes of course he knows I'm bringing you.”

“So you told him I'm gonna go, even though you don't know my answer?”

“I was hoping you'd say yes?” - asked Robert with a shy smile.

“When will this fantastic dinner be?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“You what?”

“I only just remembered, when Nicola called me.”

“Brilliant....”

“Come on, it's gonna be fun.” - he tried. 

“You just said not even a minute ago that it's gonna be dead boring.”

“Would be... if you weren't there with me.” 

“Arghh you'd say anything....” - answered Aaron trying to sound annoyed. 

“How about.... we go to this dinner tomorrow, then I take you to a nice hotel, to treat you?”

“You know the hotel is more for you, than me, right?”

“Like you'd say no to a nice hot tub, and fancy food....” - scoffed Robert looking directly into his husband's eyes. 

“Fine... but you're gonna do everything as I say, you understand?” 

“Everything?” 

“Everything.”

“Alright.” - shrugged Robert – “Fine with me. I like when you play boss.”

“Oh, not just boss, you're gonna be my slave...” - he grinned.

“Eww Aaron, I should've known you guys will talk about kinky stuff when I'm not around.” - said Liv with a disgusted look on her face as she ran to the kitchen to get herself some juice. - “I'm going, I just needed a drink, I don't wanna hear any of that....” - she said running back upstairs. 

“Why does this happen to me all the time?” - asked Aaron as he laid his head on the kitchen table.

“Don't be so dramatic.” - laughed Robert as he stood up to do the washing up, but before he got to the sink he lowered himself to whisper in Aaron's ear. - “I can't wait to be your slave.”


End file.
